Cleaning products have been developed that dispense a cleaning agent onto the surface being cleaned near the cleaning head of the device. Some such devices dispense gravity fed liquid cleansers and some dispense the cleaner in the form of an aerosol spray. The latter of these types of cleaning devices have an aerosol canister (containing the cleaning chemical and the propellant) mounted to the device typically between the cleaning head and a handle. The canister can be mounted to a pole to assist in reaching high ceilings or underneath furniture, to reduce straining one's arms, neck and back. Some of these devices also are actuated remotely by a trigger, which keeps the chemical from contacting the skin of the user and also assists in consistent spraying. See e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,679,319, 3,794,217, 4,789,084, 4,886,191 and 5,779,155. The disclosures of these patents are hereby incorporated reference as if fully set forth herein.
Conventional aerosol spraying cleaning devices are designed to work with one size of canister. Increasingly, however, cleansers are sold in various sized canisters. Thus, for ore application, cleaning windows for example, the window cleaning agent may be in a canister of lesser size than would be optimal for floor cleaning. In this regard, it may be desirable to use smaller canisters for hand-held devices in which the canister is held off the ground or overhead by the user (as when cleaning windows) to reduce the weight of the device and thereby user strain.
Existing cleanser dispensing cleaning devices provide adjustable cleanings heads that can be assembled quickly by the user. For example, S.C, Johnson & Son, Inc, the assignee of the present invention, offers the Grab-it Go Mop (a trademark of S.C. Johnson & Son, Inc.) trigger actuated aerosol spray cleaning/polishing device. This device has a pivoting cleaning head which allows the housing and its handle to pivot with respect to the cleaning head about two independent axes. The products are sold disassembled in small box packages. The cleaning head has a pivot mount that is easily snapped onto a connector yoke attached to a housing holding the aerosol canister. However, the cleaning head is not designed to be disconnected easily. In particular, the interfitting parts have ramped surfaces that allow an easy, one time only assembly, but also have opposed flat surfaces that resist separation.
It is desirable to allow different types of cleaning heads to be quickly interchanged onto the device, particularly without sacrificing the robust pivotal connection. Accordingly, an improved cleaning device is desired.